The Pale Eyed Beauty : Hinata
by HanaChou
Summary: Soon enough she would meet men more bitter of their past then her but for now she's got less than six hours to sleep, hoping that the odds be with her and that the Uchiha brothers wouldn't be half as bad as rumored, she closed her eyes - and that night she dreamt of nothing but of the man who had a rare case of heterochramia iridium, Kakashi. [non-canon]


**Fate Stay Night**

* * *

Rating: T

Warning: MAY contain grammatical errors and typographical mistakes. IS NOT BASED ON THE CANON. May also contain character death, angst, and drama. Make sure you have a tissue at hand. I warned you.

Pairing: Hinata H. X Itachi U. [Hinata H. Kakashi H.]

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and my plot.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_~{Carpe Diem }~_

* * *

Pregnancy was something she didn't plan, well at least not at the moment when realization hit both of them - hard. Her hands travelled on her still very much slightly swollen middle - it was still almost invisible at three months. Small life form formed from love was living in her - she was pregnant. They - she - him - waited very long for this moment. But it was only _her_ alone now.

Though the thought of having his child thrilled her to the bones - she wanted a baby, a child - but she wanted it with him. Hinata packed her clothes neatly on the black suitcase which more or less weighed eight kilos and running. She watched how her fingers lingered on the cottony soft clothes that warmed her cold hands - for a while, those thin sheets seemed not to matter to her warmth but as minutes pass by she realizes how she needed them close to fight the coldness of the month. December. Winter.

It was the season of happiness, hope and joy - but half of it she did not feel. Coldness of the snow and the bitterness of sorrow lingered the air. People were mourning for people who died in the war. It had just been after the tragedy, every one was devastated. Hinata was devastated. It had just been three days after the war of Sand and Mist had subsided - ended - killed lives of people she once must have passed by without knowing, people she must have known from birth, people she must have had been acquainted to, people she loved her whole heart. Kakashi was just one of those people. One of those people who were called to serve their duties - one of those called to die for honor and for the honor of their country. Those who were called to protect the ones precious and close to then - too precious they even died for them...

True, Kakashi was twelve years her senior. Back then she was just 17 and ready to take the world and he was 29 and already facing the Jurassic park called life. He was a Physical Education teacher and instructor of Martial Arts and she was just one of those college students who tried out his club. It was a crazy year, all along she thought a blonde blue eyed classmate would be the one who'd take her hand and heart one day - but the silver haired man with a beautifully rare case of 'Heterochromia iridium' came along.

Hinata sat on the bed, resting her feet for a moment and later on leaned her back on the soft mattress. She could still remember how on that last day of her college class, a rainy day, their paths crossed like a lightning hitting the rainbow. Back then he barely remembered her name and he reasoned it was because he had so many students for the past years - but he did not escape her eyes. She was just second year when they started their secret chatting - those moments when Kakashi had told her how she was flawless kicking and swiftly moving around the mats of the dojo, how Kakashi told her the scary moments when his 'heterochromia iridium' was just starting to show and how it scared his father that his eye color weren't the same - how he looked gorgeously cool on it - how it made him wear the hateful dark blue mask that covers half his face so he wouldn't look as if he was wearing different colors of contact lenses, how Kakashi said she just needed to practice to exceed the self she was the day ago, how he asked her and pleaded her how to let go of her fears…Carpe Diem, seize the day, he would say - Carpe Diem, you only live once. Carpe Diem, do everything you could in just one lifetime. He would repeat.

It wasn't difficult - being with him. Secretly meeting and chatting with him. It wasn't difficult being with him: Kakashi was calm, collected, firm, sweet, thoughtful (though always late), smart, wild, free, and loose. Hinata's thoughts flew back when they were just alone in the room, the sun beaming in thru the large windows that illuminated his fresh face, his chin freshly shaven. That moment she prepared herself from drinking all his features, hoping that it would never be forgotten. He was handsome and every imperfections drawn on his face was nothing to be hated, in fact for Hinata, it only proved that Kakashi was for real. She appreciated is pearl white teeth, his unruly straight hair, the wrinkles that doe on the sides of his eyes, the uneven-ness of his skin tone, the thin nose, those scattered eyebrows, the slightly crooked of his teeth - it was her perfection. Simple happiness sound in one face of a man named Hatake Kakashi. The man who made her heart flutter and sway like a woman dancing wildly on the dance floor, like a tiger running after its prey. He was her first man - and she was his last.

It wasn't long after her college graduation that they were married, her family though first against it had given them their blessing, and they both migrated from the country of Leaf to the country of Sand. And it was when her nightmares began. It was when he was called not two years after married that he should serve the army against the country of Mist - when she was sent back to Konoha (leaf) for protection. A tear escaped her eyes, it was an awful timing. It had not been three days when they found out she was finally pregnant that he received a letter that he was needed to protect the country.

And now it has been three months and not too long ago his ashes were sent for her to keep - he did not die in vain - Maito Gai repeated all over again, his eyes full of tears, Kakashi was his best friend and eternal rival, death was nothing he expected. Reports said Kakashi died shielding a child from flying bullets. He did not die in vain - she could still hear Gai repeat, his knees still spoiled with dried clay and sand while clutching on the Hinata's middle. He did not die in vain. Those were the days she would cry herself to sleep, stress herself soaked in bath...and all the horrible things a depressed widow had done - had ben done.

Hinata, for months had at least prepared herself for this, but she did not want it - and her preparation was a failure. She was still devastated. Wiping the tears from her eyes and forcing herself a small smile, she resumed from packing her clothes.

The door creaked open and Neji, her beloved cousin, poked half his torso inside. "You know you can stay here" She heard him say, then she could now hear his foot steps nearing her. Her room was still unmoved, white in color and big in size - it we surprising that her father kept her room even if he always complained on how much the space ate his supposedly room for a library. Hinata swore it would be the last time she would wipe her tears - at least or the hour.

"I know, Neji-kun"

Then he sat on her bag filled bed, his long legs crossed and his new iPhone at hand - a tab of Candy Crush still at pause. "Then why are you going?" He asked. Then she asked herself. Why? She had to move on. She had to make a name for herself.

Her father was a successful business person, running dojos and groceries across the country. Neji was newly promoted for ANBU - special forces protecting the Hokage. Hanabi was her father's right hand in marketing…and Hinata, pregnant and widowed - still to make herself a name. Then she kept in mind Kakashi's words 'Carpe Diem' - she was to travel the world as a secretary/interpreter. Neji offered her this job - though he was doubtful and worried by her safety - he knew she needed it. Neji uncrossed his legs and settled his other leg on the other one, blowing the falling fridges of his long brown hair away from his face.

"You know, this man you are to serve is quite a snob. No, erase that cousin. Itachi Uchiha is one huge block of ice - sometimes I wonder if he was the iceberg that tore open the Titanic" Hinata giggled at him, sitting on her cousin's lap and embracing him close to her. "You don't need to over talk to make me happy, you've done so much"

Neji sighed and patted her arm. "It's a good thing. You know it really is difficult talking much" Hinata wanted to smile and give him a peck but then she stood up and packed her clothes again. Neji was exaggerating with his talking - he was known stoic and introvert - only with her could he be talkative- and she was glad she could hear him be talkative. After all, she loved how comforting his accent was, Australian. She gave it a thought.

Itachi Uchiha couldn't be so bad. As far as she remembers the Uchiha has been massacred by the ex-convict guy named Danzo and only Itachi and Sasuke survived. Itachi was now said to be blind and Sasuke was looking a secretary for his brother - and it was where Hinata comes in.

Neji grabs her small hands, "I arranged you flight for tomorrow. I will personally take you to the airport in the morning four hours before the flight and this is for you. Promise me never to forget to contact me. No. Matter. What."

It hasn't been too long when Neji teased her about being married to a dirty old man and how she cried when they were just kids and he just loved making her sob with tears escaping her eyes. Well, she did marry an older man but he wasn't dirty - not as dirty as what dirty means - Kakashi sure was a little bit of a pervert. Pervert. The word itself shies its own definition if Kakashi was to be defined as 'pervert'. Pervert on his own maximum level. And even Neji was disturbed by it before. Neji. He was a big slice of her life if she was a cake - a bitter sweet cake. Hinata gave him a warm smile, so warm Neji thought the sun would walk away.

He hands her a soft velvet pouch. "It's the same as mine." He waves her now his phone and smiles. Standing from his position, he was quite taller than her - him almost reaching 6'1. She knew - Kakashi told her so - Kakashi being 6'2. The thought made her smile. Neji placed the pouch from her hands to the small body bag, he then zipped the black suitcase and lands it on the wooden varnish floor. "You ought to sleep now, you've got six hours at least to sleep before I knock again. Sleep tight"

"Good night, Neji-nii-kun"

Hinata then stripped from her thick robes, hanging it on the chair next to her and pulls out her wallet - opening it to see Kakashi's picture, kissing it lightly and hoping she would dream of him and that at least in that dream would live happily.

Tomorrow was another day, tomorrow after hours and a day of flight from country of Leaf to the country of Tea - she would start again. She would start anew. She would start a chapter of her life doing what she dreamt of ever since young - she would travel the world and she would soon be a mother of his child. Soon enough she would be walking in the same Jurassic Park Kakashi once walked on - a scary park called life. Soon enough she would be back again to her feet. Soon enough she would meet men more bitter of their past then her -but for now she's got less than six hours to sleep, hoping that the odds be with her and that the Uchiha brothers wouldn't be half as bad as gossiped. She closed her eyes, hoping her days from tomorrow would be better - and that night she dreamt of nothing but of the man who had a rare case of heterochramia iridium, his eyes black and the other bright red-orange.

* * *

Author's note: Please, my heart is very weak and could no take total flames - but I whole heartedly appreciate REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND ALERTS! Encourage me to update oh I love being pushed to write more! See you soon love!


End file.
